


Memories

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing Gabriel hit you harder than you thought it would.<br/>Of course, things weren't as simple as they seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

“WHAT!”

You stood rooted to the spot, horrified, clutching your phone in your right hand. Sam’s voice seemed to be echoing in your ears as you shook your head in disbelief.

“(Y/n) Gabriel died last week. I tried calling you but you weren’t picking the phone up. I’m sorry,” muttered Sam. He paused a second before adding, “I’m really sorry.”

Tears welled in your eyes as your mind slowly took in the words. It all just seemed so wrong –This couldn’t have happened.

Sam continued speaking but you could just grasp a few broken syllables – A Motel, A Fight, Lucifer and the name of a burial site.

You cut the call and dropped the phone on the bed, feeling completely lost. You had known Gabriel for a long time. He was so close to you that you could not imagine a life without him.

Tears continued flowing down your face as all the memories you had with Gabriel came flooding back.

______________________________________________________________

 

_You were trembling as you clutched the demon blade in your right hand, your left hand pressing down the gash on your face._

_“You know, little girls should not play with dangerous toys,” a cold voice spat out as the blade flew out of your hand._

_You had seen him before – Alastair. Before you could make a run for it, he grabbed your hair and slammed you into the wall, pressing the knife to your neck as you whimpered in pain._

_“So Naïve. So foolish,” he sneered, pressing the blade deeper as beads of blood appeared on the blade. He examined you before whispering, “You are really lucky, girl. I am feeling very gracious today, so maybe I will finish you off quickly.”_

_You shut your eyes tight as he aimed the knife towards your heart._

_“Not today, Ali.”_

_Before you could see who the speaker was, a flash of bright light blinded you. You opened your eyes slowly to see a man in a green tan jacket standing in front of you. He smiled softly and offered you his hand for help._

_“Hey. The name’s Gabriel.”_

______________________________________________________________

 

How could you be the last to know about this? You had just avoided Sam’s call as you were in the middle of a hunt and though that he was just calling to check up on you. Little did you know…  
Blinded by grief and rage, you slammed the door of your car shut and drove off, your mind still drowned in the recollections

______________________________________________________________

 

_“Ok Gabe- Are you freaking kidding me?”_

_You stared at the youngest Archangel, puzzled. He was giving you an adorable puppy-dog expression as you groaned and turned the other way._

_“Aw come on (y/n),” he groaned, “We are always busy hunting. Maybe I can help you! WILL YOU STOP GIGGLING?”_

_You gave a sarcastic laugh and said, “The Messenger Of God wants to bake a chocolate cake with me. What can I do but giggle!”_

_He pouted as you burst out laughing again. You finally sighed, “Fine! We’ll do it. Now go get the damn ingredients!”_

_Half an hour later, despite all the giggles from you, the two of you finally started. The kitchen was in a state of chaos- Flour flying everywhere as the two of you tried desperately to coordinate your work._

_“Gabriel – You are not 5 years old. Leave the damn chocolate as it is. It has to be baked not eaten.”_

_Gabriel turned and gave you the most sweet and apologetic look as you could not help but smile. A little while later, you bent and put the cake in the oven. You sighed with satisfaction as you spoke, “Well now that is all set and done. Are you now....”_

_You trailed off as you lost your footing and slipped. Before you could fall completely, Gabriel caught you. You looked up and you were only inches apart. He looked into your (e/c) eyes with his honey colored ones. You knew you were blushing furiously at the moment, as Gabriel had a faint smirk on his lips._

_You straightened up and immediately walked away, muttering, “I think I will go and change now.”_

______________________________________________________________

 

You slammed the brakes as you found yourself in the middle of a jungle. You knew this place due to the Winchesters.

You locked your car door and turned behind, eyes fixed on the tombstone in front of you. You moved forward in silence until you stood directly in front of it.

**Gabriel**

You stared blankly at the single word on the stone. The single red rose in your hand was crushed by the force as you closed your fist, rage building up. Blood fell from your hand as a tear rolled down your cheek.

“I had so much to say Gabriel, just too much. I never got to tell you so many things,” you muttered, “I never told you how thankful I was for you saving my life. I never got to tell you how I hated the beach but loved it just the one time I went with you. I never told you how you ruined the cake we made due to too much sugar...”

You laughed before continuing, “...but the experience is one I can never forget. I never told you how that Halloween we spent was the best of my life. I never....”  
You ran your hand through your hair before chucking down the rose.

“I NEVER GO TO TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU ALL THESE YEARS, YOU IDIOT!”

You buried your face in your hands as your knees gave away. You sat in silence for a moment before...

“You mean it (Y/n)?”

You froze completely at the familiarity of the voice. You stood up and whipped around to see-  
“GABRIEL!”

The Archangel looked at you, mystified, with a slight smile on his lips. He nodded as he looked into your eyes.  
“You Son of a...” you shouted before flinging your arms around his neck. Gabriel returned the hug as you buried your face in his jacket, mumbling- “Never do that again...Never ever again!”

Gabriel broke off the hg and gently pressed his lips to yours. You tasted the faint honey flavor on his lips as he deepened the kiss. He flipped you around so your back was pressed against a tree. He slowly broke the kiss and whispered in your ear.

" I Love you too, my idiot."

You smiled and help his hand, relief and happiness flooding your brain. Gabriel looked at you and muttered, “Let’s get out of here, shall we,” before picking you up bridal style towards your car.  
“Gabriel?”  
“Yes darling?”  
“If you die again, I will kill you.”  
“Anything my love- Anything...”


End file.
